Primeval Series 6!
by TrueTigress
Summary: My version of series 6, every chapter is an Episode! There's a new character called Bailey and there is a supprise instore about when she came from... so if you want to find out, you will have to wait and read on till episode 6.4 ;
1. Episode 1

It was a quiet day in the ARC, Matt and Emily were obviously together by now. They were sat in the lounge bit of the ARC which had 3 sofa's and a mini fridge filled with cans of pop and buiscits. Matt smiled at Emily as she said in her delicate chiming voice, "Matt, where is the Cola Cola?"

He grined at her and went in the mini fridge retreving what she wanted wispering in her ear "Its Coca Cola, Emily." He took her by the waist and kissed her gentley on the nose and they stood there in an embrase... Then the Anomally alarms went off.

* * *

><p>Bailey wasn't you typical teenage girl. She was a kickass fighter with a soft side for nature and animals. They facinated her, what could she say? Sat in the yorkshire dales with a pencil and a note book she was drawing insects and spiders noting down what they were and where she found them. It was one of her favorite pass times now that she lived on her own and didn't go to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Becker was hovering over Jess near the ADD as she got it into gear, handing out black boxes and distributing ear pieces. The girl worried Becker sometimes, how could she be so organised?<p>

"Where's the anomally, Jessica?" Becker said towards her as he zipped his coat up.

She threw him a glare "It's Jess!" She spun around on her chair and started shouting out coordinates to all the team as they an around gathering weapons.

* * *

><p>There it was, a big cat... just stood there in the middle of the yorkshire dales like it belonged there. Belonging... that was a feeling Bailey hadn't felt in a long time. A part of her wanted to run away from the huge cheetah, but the bigger part wanted to stay, study the majestic beast that was before her. It wasn't the normal size for a cheetah, she could tell that by how close it was to her. She knew it was stupid to get out her pad and pencil but she just had to. As she took off her back-pack the wind changed direction. It blew her scent towards the beautiful creature, and as it sniffed at the air it's back arched into the grass then rose again, eyes locked on Bailey, it slowly started to stalk her.<p>

* * *

><p>The Anomally was 5 hours away by jeep... or 30 minutes by helicopter. Jess got a helicopter to the ARC within 10 minutes. Abby and Connor stood around and were the last ones to get on the flying machien, they seemed different lately, shiftey somehow. As the helicopter rose into the sky, the team would not have expected what would have happened as they arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>This was it. Death. Supprising how it wasn't scary... there was just that feeling of regret on Bailey's sholders. She could have gone to collage, universtity, got a masters degree and became a vet or a paleontologist! Maybe a singer or a great actor who would have won a grammy... but now, staring into the face of death, she knew with a little regret that she would never achieve anything now... but inside she was happy, knowing how much of an impression she would leave on people.<p>

Then the cheetah stopped. Stood infrount of her, bearly moving, the creature gazed up at young, 16 year old Bailey with its intelligent brown eyes that sparkled with the wisdom and knowledge she thought only humans could possess. The cheetah arched its back again, placing at Bailey's feet a very small, weeks old ball of fluff. Its fur was the colour of rowan bark, not the beautiful magical spotty coat the mother had. She slowly bent down lifting the cub of the ground, taking it in her arms stroking the soft fur on its back. Beautiful.

* * *

><p>There was a young girl, stood there. Paralised with fear he thought. How wrong he was. Becker took aim with his gun and fired. Streight through the cats skull, killing it instataniously.<p>

* * *

><p>She screamed. A scream of loss and devistation ripped from her. She clutched the young cub to her chest and stared at the man who had just shot her cheetah. He was evil. How could he kill that poor animal with no second thought and just stand there GRINNING! Grinning like he had just done something great and victorous when he had basically murdered a person. She looked into his warm hazel eyes and then spun on her heal, running as fast as she could into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Becker had just saved the young girls life and that was how she repaid him? With a look of disprovment and then utter hate? The girl ran into the forest with her black tarten skirt blowing out behind her and her short spikey hair swaying in the breeze.<p>

"Johnson, Thomson and Peters, go get the girl while i lock his anomally and deal with the dead cat." Said Becker.

"Yes, Sir." Said three soilders willing to prove their worth.

* * *

><p>It was as if she had lost another person in her life, a friend. She had lost too many people damnit! Her real mother had run away when she was only 6 years old, her father couldn't cope with looking after her and her other 2 sisters so he gave them up. Abbandoned. Then they went to the Ellis's. Lovely people who eventually adopted them, it was funny you see, she never really though of her biological mother as her real mom, it was always her adopted mom. Then they died. 2 years ago almost to the day. It broke her heart as they were yet again made to go live with different forster families and have lots of stupid temporary homes that had little effect on her. Eventually, she turned 16, she just... moved on. Got over it and realised that you have to be tough in life and that you cant trust anybody, not humans anyway. All they do is die on you and leave a handprint on your heart that nobody can replace. Her sisters, 14 year old Taylor and 12 year old Sienna found a home with their grandparents. That's what they called them anyway, they were an old couple willing to take on some older responsible children. How was it that one cheetah you had known for a few seconds leave such a horrid void in your heart?<p>

* * *

><p>Becker locked the anomally, no sign of an incursion exept the carcus of the cat he had shot. Another perfect day... exept for the rouge child they now needed to find for questioning at the ARC.<p>

He turned around at the sound of foliage been stood on. Nothing. He looked in the same direction again and then emerging through the tree's were Becker's men with the young child, or what she a young woman?

"Let me go you stupid lumbering idiots!" Bailey screamed as they litrally carried her to the anomally site as she clutched the cub still.

"Becker, what do we do with the child?" Emily asked poiletly.

"Restrain her and make sure she doesn't get away again." Becker replied a little pissed off at how long it had taken the soilders to retrieve her.

"Hey, you with the curly hair!" Emily looked at her curiously "I'm not a child, i'm 16, that makes me a legal ADULT." Bailey said with a bit of bitchyness in her tone.

"whats your name?" Abby said walking upto Bailey.

"My name's Bailey, Belle for short." Bailey replied.

"Ahh, beautiful in french. Nice." Connor came out of no where placing his arm around Abby's sholders.

"Yeh, that's partly why the nicknames Belle, but mostly is just because my mother called me it."

"Interesting. So, Bailey, what's that your holding?" Abby asked obviously curious.

"She's called Rowan and she is a giant cheetah from that light thing." Bailey said nuzzling the cub with her chin as it squirmed playfully.

"Acinonyx pardinensis, interesting. She does't seem to have the marking's of a cheetah." Connor said after a small obsevation of the cub.

Bailey stared gob smacked, "Did you just say it was the EXTINCT genesis of cheetah? Like... from the past?"

"Yes he did Bailey." Abby said smiling, as she took hold of Bailey's arm and lead her to the helicopter.

It all happened at once, Bailey jumped at the roars that erupted from the under growth, Abby and Connor held there EMD's ready on guard. Looking at the place where the roars came from one smilodon creeped out then another and another, until there were about 15 of them, huge and beautiful. Powerful, graceful hunting machiens that could kill somebody instantly.

As stood there unprotected as the rest of the team retreated, she's attacked. The animal clawing at her chest and stomach, the unbareable pain of blood been drawn from her, but she layed there and roled over taking an EMD that one of the soilders had dropped at a feable attempt of running away.

She shot upwards still clutching the cub that was making horribal and distressing noises as it called for its mothers protection. As the smildon fell after third shot, Bailey stood up and seeing it as her only chance to save all the people, she shouts and draws the smilodons attention.

Like the idiotic girl she was, she ran. She ran as fast as she could in a deathly persuit that was bound to end in her death, but she did it anyway, kicking over the locking mechanism to open the anomally, she jumped. Grabbing onto a tree branch with one hand, she dangled just above the anomally, and the cats were so stupid that they didn't even realise that she was hanging there like a piniata. They ran through just as the anomally closed and Bailey dropped from the tree panting and colapsed in a heep.

Matt, Abby and Emily soon rush to her aid wrapping bandages around her wounds and giving her a drink of water. Becker managed to pry the cub from her arms giving it to Abby as they flew back to the ARC with Bailey firmly sat in the back seat next to Abby and Connor.

They got to the ARC and Becker took Bailey to go see Lester.

"Bailey Ellis, you have done a great public service for us today, but you cannot tell anyone about it." Lester said patronising her.

"Do not patronise me. I may only be young but i am NOT thick. Where's Rowan?" Bailey asker he question that had been on her mind since they got hear.

"The cub is contained and fine, but unfortunatly you wont be seeing her again. You don't work hear and you are too young anyway. Go Miss Ellis and you can have the very happy memories of you and that furball together."

Thats when she lost her temper. She didn't loose it that often but this was just patronising and humiliating. She raised her hand and slapped Lester around the face, the sound as her hand collided with his face made a deafing crack off the walls and she smiled satisfied, until she was grabbed by Becker. She was restrained and put in a room with a small bed and a few chemical substances. She layed on the bed remembering the time before her real mother dissappeared and reherese the scene of her reading a story and stroking her hair as she fell asleep...


	2. Episode 2

The intruder alarms were going off in the ARC, at first Jess thought it was an anomally, she stared at the screen unable to see what was causing the alarms to go off, then as she turned to another screen it was flashing red with "Intruder Alert!" sprawled across it.

Then the anomally Detector went off. The team had to leave the intruder for the military to find.

As Matt crawled into the Jeep after Connor and Abby, Emily sat at his side humming the tune to "love the way you lie."

* * *

><p>Bailey ran, the soilders were going to catch her any minuite now, she knew it. Sneaking down the hallway and into the car park she saw a jeep that the team were surrounding collecting ear pieces and black boxes. Sighing a little but not enough to make anybody notice her, she climed into the back of the huge car covering herself with a sheet of tarpolin used to cover the equipment.<p>

* * *

><p>The rid was a bumpy one, but as they arrived at the anomally site, Becker pulled over the car. Slowly walking around the back of it to collect the Locking Mechanism, he moved the sheet, and under it was Bailey.<p>

"What are you DOING under there?" Becker shouted infuriated at the child.

"I'm trying to get home!" Bailey shouted on the edge of tears.

* * *

><p>He reached for her, the big muscular soilder who killed her cheetah, he actually tried grabbing her to stop her, but she was agile and flexibal, as the team lunged for her, she parraed and danced around there hands gracefully dodgeing imprisonment. Thats when she was it. The it been the orb of light coming from the open door of the old building. Bailey ran. She jumped through the Anomally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Becker! Why'd you always have to be so forceful? I'm off to go get her." Matt said as he grabbed his back pack. Abby picked hers up and Connor copied her.<p>

"You can;t go through! It's the rules! No rescue missions, no savi-" Becker was cut off.

"We don't care, Becker! There is a young girl trapped in god-knows-what era and you just expect us to stand here and WAIT for her to come back through?" Abby shouted back at him.

That shut him up. As Becker also gathered his things, the soilders got together tents and food, and Emily smiled at the new adventure.

* * *

><p>She was terrified... and exilirated. Bailey was in an old crumbling building... then an acient forest! How amazing was that? She looked up at the sky, the sun was close... expanding? So it must be the future then... It was so beautiful and very green... the forest floor was covered with a mossy grass and the leaves were in full bloom. The light that shined down was obstructed by the leaves creating a strange mish-mash of different colours in the dense undergrowth. As Bailey turned her head, she saw a bird... but not a bird. It was some kind of giant 3 meter tall finch with 4 legs and no wings, she instantly wished she had her pencil and pad on her.<p>

It was getting dark now so Bailey decided to find a nice warm cave, it was small and dark, but atleast it was dry!

* * *

><p>The team were worried. So far they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the child, and as night was closing in, predators could be lurking around any second. They all placed up the tents. Matt and Emily shared one and so did Connor and Abby. What was wrong with them two? Something was on their minds that they both refused to share with the others.<p>

* * *

><p>As Bailey headed for the cave's opening after finding some fire wood, she aproched the cave, and from the undergrowth erupted one of the strange four legged birds she saw earlier. She screamed as it skwarked in her face, but she stood there and it looked her in the eye then bent down and started munching on the grass<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's the morning and the team go look for Bailey. Emily looks around and she spots a trail that cant be too old! As they follow the muddy trail into the thick forest that was like an alien planet, and not to mention really REALLY hot.

Abby spotted her, she was in a small cramped cave, if she would have had to stay in there, she would have DIED of claustrophobia. Near the cave was a huge bird that looked sort of like a terror bird, it was curled up in a round shape. It could be dangerous, so wispering to Bailey she tried to wake her up;

"Belle. Belle, wake up! We need to get you out of here! It's dangerous!" Abby wispered furiously.

Bailey's eye lids flutter and she gets up stroking the giant four-legged finch. She see's all the teams angry glares at her for making them come through hear, the soilders and Becker's angry glares anyway. Emily was looking at her with an expression of happiness, Connor relief, Matt worry and Abby was just grinning at Bailey.

It was scary what happened next, a beautiful creature jumped out of the bushes. It was as big as a wolf, and looked like one, exept it was a creamy brown with black tiger stripes running down its body, and on its head and about half way down its back were some very sharp menicing spikes...

More of them started to shuffle out of the bushes, their intelligent eyes flickering to see which human was the weakist and easiest to target. Abby.

Abby was without her EMD, and as the predator jumped on her back, she colapsed under the weight of it as it posisioned its teeth over her throat. That was it. Bailey lost her temper. Again. Nobody hurt a person who was/could potentially be her friend. She ran and knocked the creature off ballence and as she took the brutal force of the creatures teeth and claws, they both roled off a cliff.

* * *

><p>This was the end? Falling off a cliff? Not a noble way to die... no time to think about anything. As she hit the water, it was warm... not icy like she had expected. She easiley swam around trying to locate which direction was up.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt followed her. He ran and jumped off the cliff into the warm water.<p>

As he jumped in after Bailey her saw her streight away, swimming towards her and taking her arm he pulled her upwards, but they were been obstructed. A large crocodile type creature with flippers. It was beautiful Bailey thought, its rough skin somehow made it more menecing but it was also magestic, the way it swam through the water with its preditorial grace.

As it locked it's sights on Bailey and Matt, a shiver of fear went through Matt, but then, at that point, a bigger larger crocodillian swam into the littler one devouring it. He dragged a half drowneded Bailey out of the water.

Lumbering up the cliff was tiering, and eventually as they came to the top, it dawned on Bailey what might happen to her now. imprissonment? Caution? Death? Okay... Death was a bit stupid but still...

Abby walked up to her smiling and hugging her.

"Thank you for saving my life Belle." She wispered.

Bailey fought back tears but a few droplets escaped her eyes, "Your welcome, Abby..."

"What's wrong, Belle?" Abby asked her.

"I've just... I feel like i belong here... like this is ment to be. This IS me. And now i just know it's all going to get ripped away from me like everything else in my life." Bailey explained.

"Not if me, Emily, Connor and Matt get out own way." Abby said winking.

"You could be a valubal asset to our team Bailey." Said Matt.

"Not to mention you did something none of us would, by attacking that hedge-wolf, and you saved Abby." Connor mentioned joining the praise of Bailey.

"Yeh but-" Bailey defended as Emily joined in;

" And you also gave me an adventure that i will never forget!" Emily said joyfully.

When they Got back to the ARC Lester flips out with Bailey, for once, Bailey is actually a bit scared!

* * *

><p>"And you thought this would be the right way to help why?" Screamed Lester.<p>

"I-I-I thought i could help.. but that Becker guy tried to grab me... so i ran." Bailey said stuttering a little.

"The minister has a message for you sir!" A pretty woman with short brown hair in a bob gave Lester a note.

"It seems the Minister has considered your talents young Bailey. You now work here." Lester said passing her the note which also had a little bit on it for Bailey:

Bailey, As you have helped the team a great deal i offer you a place on the Anomally Research Center Team. I do hope you accept.


	3. Episode 3

~Bailey's Point Of View~

So i loved it here, at the ARC. It was like we were one big family. I was close to Abby, she's the only one who call's me Belle, exept Jess, she calls me it sometimes. There was just one problem... it was getting on my nerves at how they treated me. They treat me like a baby. Yes, I'm 16,. but that does not mean i can't hold my own in a fight. I've been exepted though, i feel like i belong. Rowan's doing well, i visit her everyday in the menagerie, she has spots now, dark brown rings and stripes have appeared on her back! She'll have to be returned someday, but for now she's mine. I was just having a few troubles of my own... Taylor was rebelling, and if you wanted to know, she is my younger sister. She's 14, long dark brown hair, green eyes and 5'2 like me. Yes, I'm five foot two. Yes that is small for my age at 16. I'm five foot two, long dark hair, grey eyes and a bad attitude. Like i care. Anyway, the problem was Taylor was rebelling and she now had to come live with me!

At the ARC:

Abby was sitting there playing with her engagement ring wondering if it was time to tell everyone yet. Connor had told her not to tell anybody. Jess would go looney and Emily would be happy for them, she knew it. Bailey on the other hand would probrably tell her it was a mistake, she was afraid to love people, Abby realised, it could be because of her strange life or just the fact she didn't want to love anybody, but who knew you could be afraid to love people or get close to them? As abby was in this line of thought the Anomally Detector went off starteling her.

Bailey was late... Again. Becker didn't like the child much, she irritated him from the moment he had layed eyes on her. He saw her scamper into the ARC in her leggings short red mini skirt and black ugg boots. Not suitable to wear for this line of work. And with her was another child... a little younger maybe? 14? He walked up to Bailey.

"Bailey, why have you brought a person into the ARC? She is not authorised to be here!" Becker shouted at Bailey.

"Excuse me but I can go anywhere my sister wants me to go, and as i dont go to school here yet i have to be here or Belle can't come to work!" Taylor said to him, obviously been bitchy.

"Child, listen to me, you are not authorised to be here." Becker said finalising it.

"Actually the minister gave me premission thank you, Becker." Bailey said walking away with her sister giggling.

As they arrived at the anomally site, Taylor tagged along. Much to Becker's disapproval. Emily liked the fiesty girl. Taylor was unimpressed by the soilders and all the fuss over the small blinking light on the edge of the seaside.

It was a while before anything actully happened, no creature's had come through the anomally, but the locking mechanism was broke,. and as they sent for another one, a large green snake-like eel slithered through the anomally.

The creature slithered into the water... What werre the team to do? Leave it? Retreave it!

Matt came with some scuba diving gear, but the thing was... none of the team really knowed HOW to scuba dive. There was a slight dialema...

"Hey, you with the diving gear!" Matt looked at Taylor.

"What, Taylor?" Matt said to her sighing.

"I can scuba dive. I could show y'all if you like?" Taylor said obviously trying to be helpful.

"You can scuba dive! Please! If a trained military soilder can't dive, a child ciertianly can't!" Becker said laughing at Taylor and a few of his soliders joined in.

"Actually I can." Taylor said cockily.

After abit of pursuasion from Bailey, the team were in the water following the lead of Taylor looking for the green eel.

It was a beautiful place under water, the murcky place was scary and dark, but mystical and unknown. The seaweed and coral swayed in the current of the ocean and gave the place a feral look. Taylor was the one who saw it, it was in a small under water cave, one that had been undiscovered by humans obviously because inside was different coloured jules and gems, rubies and saphires, and were they diamonds? The creature was skitish. Becker was the first to make a lunge, but Taylor told him to stop it. She swam to the bottom of the ocean and took some sea weed. Coaxing the eel out, she took it to dry land, to the now locked anomally.

"Connor, could you unlock the anomally for this eel?" Abby said to Connor.

"Sure Abs." Replied Connor as he unlocked the anomally.

Taylor hugged the Eel as it nuzeled into her neck, she threw it through the anomally before Connor relocked it.

They went back to the ARC Happy at yet another adventure, and this time, it was in there own time!


	4. Episode 4

Bailey is fed up, her youngest sister, 12 year old Sienna is missing. She should turn up sooner or later though, hopefully.

The ADD goes off for the second time in one day. It's tiering and the team start to moan abit, but they pack up. Abby bumps into Connor, he seems abit down:

"What's up Connor?" Abby asks.

"I was just thinking about the old days, you know, when Cutter was the team leader, and... and we had Helen to deal with." Connor said smiling at the distant memories.

"Those were the days. Though Helen Cutter was a bitch trying to kill the human race..." Abby said.

"...Helen Cutter..." Bailey said gasping.

"What about her Bailey?" Abby looks up at her smiling not realising she was there.

"She... she was my mother... my birth mother." She says in a wisper.

"Ohh." Is all Abby can reply.

"And Cutter was your father?" Connor asked her.

"Nick? Yeh, he was... I'm actually Bailey Cutter... i just... we all got our names changed to Ellis when the Ellis's adopted us." She said stuttering over the words.

"Your one of the greatest scientist's daughter." Connor said smiling, while Abby looked unimpressed as she pulled Connor down to her level.

"Connor she may be dangerous! Do you think it's a co-incidence that Helen dies, Philip comes along then she comes along magically? She's the next air to the apocolipse... She must be." Abby wispered into Connors ear.

"Is this one of them times where you have a strange feeling that will somehow possibly be right?" Connor said sighing.

"I'm... I'm not sure Connor... I don't have a feeling but, well... Theoretically it just makes sense." She wispered back to him.

"I'm still hear you know! God, just because I'm a crazed looney's daughter doesn't mean I'm like her! I'm Gemma Ellis's daughter. I have been since i was like... 4 years old!" Bailey said clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>Out on the field it was a different story, the news had spread around all the ARC now. "Bailey is Helen's daughter!" She felt like some kind of disease with the way the soilders looked at her. And Becker? He was giving Bailey looks of pure hatered as if it was her fault that Helen was the way she was. Bailey knew the truth though. She wasn't some idiot who wanted to end the world. She thought it was rather beautiful the way it was. Kind of anyway. Humans needed to stop thinking they were the master race. The undefeatable species!<p>

* * *

><p>They got to the destination and it was strange... Too quiet. If Bailey had believed in the super natural she would have said it was haunted, but... really? What were the chances of that?<p>

Becker looked around the old building site slowly checking after each step he made what his surroundings were. The aptnosphere must be getting to him too then. Abby's eyes were darting around the creepy place as if looking for a safe spot and she seemed to keep close to a totally oblivious Connor. He seemed totally at ease same as Emily who was skipping, litarally through the grime and dirt of the old site. Matt was keeping a close eye on her. _Geese. She's a grown woman, let her have some freedom without watching her every 5 seconds she does something you don't like! _Bailey thought towards Matt. She walked with her eyes alert, like Abby was but obviously with nobody for protection.

There it was. The anomally, the beautiful big orb of light Bailey liked to think of as a kind of star come down from heaven. On the other side held a beautiful prehistoric landscape. Or she thought it did anyway! It could maybe be the horibal decaying city she had been told so much about or the horibal wasteland Matt had origionally come from. Over a tall fence was a forest. Huge tree's with over hanging vines that twisted inticatly around each tree and linked them to the next. That's when Abby heard a cherp. Something between a roar and a cherp actually. Sort of _Rawwckk. _She looked up into the canopy of the tree's and there was a small bird type creature, it was a beautiful blue with greens and reds and browns also completing the prefect bird.

"It's a Archeoptryx." Said Matt.

"No it's not..." Bailey said shaking her head.

"Its a Microraptor." Connor corrected him nodding at Bailey.

"Belle, Me and Emily will go after the bird. You guy's stay here and lock the..." Abby looked up to hear a creat croack of a roar.

All eye's went to the anomally, and coming through was a huge saurapod. A titanosaur...

"Go after that thing while we get the bird she grabbed Bailey's hand and Emily's arm and pulled them out of the building site, through a small hole in the fence.

The boy's didn't have a hard time tracking the titanosaur. The problem was that the EMD's were totally uneffective on a creature the size of this plant eater. Luckily it WAS a plant eater so it wouldn't be terrorising people or searching for food.

* * *

><p>Emily saw it, pointing and approching the tree slowly, she drew Abby and Bailey's attention.<br>Abby approched the tree placing her foot on the edge of the tree to climb it, she took one step up the tree before losing her footing and falling to the ground on her butt. Bailey and Emily both put their hands over their mouths trying to stop the sniggering.

"Emily, help me up I think I've twisted my ankle!" Abby said with a groan holding her hand out towards Emily. Bailey took it instead and Emily shrugged.

"Hey, Em, watch Abby while i climb the damn tree." Bailey grabbed hold of a branch placing her foot on a branch slowly climbing...

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC a new person was talking to Lester.<p>

"Yes, I'm ex-army. I can handle myself on the field and seen as i own half of this place I think I have the right to go out on the filed James." Said Benjiman.

"As all do respect Mr. Burton, you have not had the proper training to go out there." Lester said to the man.

Benjiman roled his eyes grabbed an EMD and drove to the anomally site.

* * *

><p>Bailey's POV~<p>

I grabbed the creature. Its soft feathers felt like silk beneth my fingers as i stroked it calming it down. All of a sudden I slipped, the branches broke under me and I plumeted down to the ground with the Microraptor in my arms.

I closed my eyes and fell streight into the arms of somebody. Slowly I opened one eye, I was in the arms of a tall muscular guy, 20-22 years old mabey... about 5'8. He had lovely chocolate brown eyes and hair in a flippy style that framed his masculine face. Big broard sholders and muscular arms held me tightly against his body.

* * *

><p>Benjiman's POV~<p>

As I got to the site I heard a comosion and I followed the sound. Two girls, simalar in age, a few years older than me. One blonde with pretty eyes and who was quite small and another girl with long brown ringlets.

"Hey, I'm Benjiman... Burton." I introduced myself putting on my flirty smile.

"Ohh, you'er the new boss?" The blonde girl said smiling.

"Yeh, I'm Philip's son!" I said grining.

"I'm Emily." The brown ringleted one said.  
>"I'm Abby!" The blonde one said warmly then groaning.<p>

Then I looked to what was drawing there attention, a beautiful girl high in the tree tops, she was small, smaller than Abby, long dark hair and i couldn't quite make out the colour of her eyes. She grabbed the creature she was persueing, a small bird it looked like.

That's when she fell. She didn't scream as she fell but her body tensed and her eyes closed tightly. Instinctively I leaped foward catching her.

Holding her tighly against my chest I stroked her hair.

"Wake up sweety, your safe." I wispered to her as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>They had scared the titanosaur back through the Anomally. It was hard work but they eventually did it. Becker had the idea, it was to shoot the titanosaur till the pain drove it back through. Just as they got the locking mechanism up and running the anomally closed right in frount of them.<p>

"Dammit!" Becker shouted at the closed anomally.

"Becker it's ok. The Microraptor can go back to the menagerie.

"Yeh exept it's slightly full." Connor said.

They walked to where the others were to see Benjiman stood there holding Bailey very close to him.

Matt raised his eye brow at them but decided not to comment, where as Becker was up frount.

"If you would tell us who you are and stop," He frowned deeply, "Holding Bailey then we could go back to the ARC."

Benjiman didn't put Bailey down. "I'm Benjiman Burton."

"Your the new boss? You'er a little young right? Your what, all of 15?" Becker asked sarcastically.

"Actually I'm 21." He said, then he laughed.

"Can I get down please?" Bailey asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure, Uhh, Bailey." Benjiman said placing her on the floor then giving her a flirty cocky half smile.

"Thanks." She said walking to Abby trying to cover her blush up.

Bailey held the Microraptor close to her chest as she stroked its head. She had already decided on the name. _Nessie. _

She thought to her self stupidly, _you only called her Nessie because of that Benjiman. He has chocolate brown eyes like Renesmee out of twilight!_

So he was cute. Infact he was hot. Driving back to the ARC in the jeep he sat next to her, he was a bit of a flirt she realised, probrably a player. He bragged about all the girlfriends he had been with and how many girls he has lined up to be his next girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Benjiman's POV~<p>

I talked to the girl I had saved. Looking in her eye I saw annoyance as I talked on and on about girlfriends I had trying to impress her. No such luck. She obviously was like no girl I had before. Normally they were girls were ones with long dark hair that had a healthy glowing tan, green or brown eyes and an inch or two smaller than him. They were usually skinney with no curves and no boobs, skinney asses that he really didn't find attractive but they were alwasy just show pieces to him. This girl had an attitude problem. She was bitchy and hot headed... She wasn't girly and shy but she was definatly not some slag. she was short, with brown hair, gray-blue eyes, cute button nose, a nice ass, big boobs and beautiful curves that he wanted to touch.

Awkwardly he sat at the side of her not sure what to say he shut up.

* * *

><p>In the ARC the team split up, Becker went to cheak on Jess and see how she was at the ADD, Matt went with Emily to the "staff room" and Connor and Abby went out to dinner. Benjiman started to talk again.<p>

"So anyway..." He started.

"Look I don't give a fuck about your stupid slut!" Bailey shouted at him.

"Well I'm fucking sorry!" Benjiman shouted back at her.

"Fuck off Benjiman!" Bailey turned her back to him.

"Bite me bitch!" Benjiman raised his voice.

Bailey smiled and turned around lowering her voice, "Don't tempt me," She said with a cheaky smile on her lips.

"Hmm." Benjiman replied with the cocky half smile.

Bailey turned back around walking out of the door face palming herself.


	5. Episode 5

**_Hey guys! Well I don't usually write notes in the middle of my stories... even thought this IS my first fanfiction... but ahh well. I just thought you guys would like a closer look at Bailey and her life. This is 6.5 but from Baileys point of view._**

_A day in Bailey's life:_

Saturday morning. _Ughhh. I actually up at 6:00! As if. _Well I guess if I were a normal 16 year old i would wake up at a normal time.. But _no. _I had to wake up at a stupid time. Getting out of bed at this time was un thinkable. I roled over for 5 more minutes sleep.

Slowly opening one eye to keep track of time.

_6:01_

_6:03_

_6:05_

_7:47..._

"Ahh shit!" I was fucking late. _Again. _Grabbing the purple bed sheet and throwing it on the floor I dived out of bed jumping streight into the cupboard. I skidded on a piece of clothing that was scattered on the floor, I fell right on my ass _.Damn. My bedroom was a right tip. _Standing up and opening the cupboard door, looking in it I had nothing at all to wear exept dresses and shorts. _Ughh! As if I can wear a dress at the ARC! _I grabbed the closest dress which was a short pink one with jules on the bottom that glisseded like a spider web on a winters morning as it is covered with all the frozen due. Looking at the picture on the front I grined. Skulls and Humming birds with hearts that were speared with arrows and beautiful musical notes. Pulling it over my head then deciding to go get my leggings from the wash basket. I put them on then took out a black belt wrapping it firmly around my waist.

I crawled down the stairs grabbing my Ipod from the kitchen side, pushing one headphone in my ear and leaving the other dangling I shuffeled through the songs until I found the right one.

_"It's been a year daddy _  
><em>I really really miss you <em>  
><em>Mommy says your safe now <em>  
><em>In a beautiful place called heaven" <em>

_**That's what mom told us...**_

_Oh I'm thinking about our younger years_

_"We had your favorite dinner tonite" _

_There was only you and me _

_"I ate it all up" _

_We were young and wild and free _

**_You let us run wild but you still loved us even when we pissed you off..._**

_"Even though I don't like carrots" _

_Now nothing can take you away from me _

_"I learned how to swim this summer" _

_We've been down that road before _

_"I can even open my eyes" _

_But that's over now _

_"While I'm under water" _

_You keep me coming back for more _

_"Can't you see me?" _

_Baby you're all that I want _  
><em>When you're lying here in my arms <em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to believe <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>  
><strong><em>I was with you when you died... Mom had gone to the hospital shop to get dinner for you... and you died in our arms.<em>**

_"I started kindergarten this year" _

_Love is all that I need _  
><em>And I found it there in your heart <em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>  
><strong><em>I laughed and told you to wake up... proding you dad. Why didn't you wake up? <em>**

_"I carry a picture of us _  
><em>In my Blue's Clues lunchbox" <em>

_Oh once in your life you find someone _

_"You are the greatest daddy" _

_Who will turn your world around _  
><em>Pick you up when you're feeling down <em>  
><em>Now nothing can change what you mean to me <em>

_"I can swing on the swing by myself" _

_There's a lot that I could say _  
><em>But just hold me now <em>  
><strong><em>I wish you were still hear to hold me dad. I'd do anything for you to be here now. <em>**

_"Even though I miss you pushing me" _

_Cause our love will light the way _

_"Can't you see me?" _

_Baby you're all that I want _  
><em>When you're lying here in my arms <em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to believe <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_"I miss how you used to tickle me" _

_And love is all that I need _

_"Tickle my belly" _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_"My belly hurts" _

_It isn't too hard to see _  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_"I try not to cry" _

_I've been waiting for so long _

_"Mommy says it's okay" _

_For something to arrive _  
><em>For love to come along <em>

**_You said when you adopted us it was the happiest day of you life... then you left us. Now I'm waiting for MY love to come along._**

_"I know you don't like it when I cry" _

_Now our dreams are coming true _  
><em>Through the good times and the bad <em>

_"You never wanted me to be sad" _

_I'll be standing there by you _

_"I try Daddy but it hurts" _

_Baby you're all that I want _

_"Is it true you're not coming home?" _  
><strong><em>Taylor and Sienna thought you were asleep too dad. <em>**  
><em>When you're lying here in my arms <em>

_"Maybe someday" _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_"I can visit you in heaven, okay?" _  
><strong><em>Sometimes I think it would be easiest if I could just come visit you...<em>**

_And love is all that I need _  
><em>And I've found it there in your heart <em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_"It's time for me to go bed now _  
><em>I sleep with the light on <em>  
><em>Just in case you come home <em>  
><em>And kiss me good night <em>  
><em>I love you so much <em>  
><em>I miss you Daddy"<em>

**_I miss you dad..._**

I listened to the song before crying.

_~Flash back~_

_Sitting in the hospital as tears came down my eyes. Taylor had ran to get a nurse while Sienna had gone to find you. I layed at the side of dad's lifeless body stroking his brown hair that was laced with gray. I suppressed the urge to laugh at his expression that was his perminant beautiful smile. Standing up as the nurses and doctors poored in I screamed at them to leave him alone. I didn't want him to be dead but there was no point in keeping him alive. He wanted to go. Prolonging his pain wasn't fair._

_A few weeks later Mom was rushed into hospital. A few hours later she died. The post mortam? Inconclusive. I knew though that my dad was her soul mate. One dies and the other soon follows._

_~End of flash back~_

I took the earphoned out tucking the Ipod into my pocket. Pulling on my worker boots it was almost 8:00. Skipping breakfast was usual for me but it didn't bother me.

_Knock! Knock!_

Who the hell was that at this time? Jess? No. She beeps her horn. I walked to the door almost bumping in to muscle man. A thick scarlett blush invaided my cheaks as I looked up and saw Benjiman. _Damn he was so tall and fucking sexy. _I looked into his eyes and smiled as he handed me my leather jacket.

"You left it at the ARC last night. Jess is ill so i thought I'd pick you up." He smiled his cocky half smile.

I grinned smiling as he took my coat from the hanger behind me and handed me it as if he knew it was my favourite!

He took a step back motioning his arms for me to go ahead. _Such a gentleman. Shame he's only trying to get in my pants. _I was about to shut the door when Taylor ran down the stairs dressed in a jump suit, it was black with red flowers on it that had fake jewels in the center that glittered with every sexy waggle of her hips. Her long dark waved were platted into a fishnet plat that drapped over her left sholder and her face was partly covered in make up, she didn't need foundation because she had flawlessly tanned skin that shined with an unearthly glow making her look like some goddess brought to earth. _She looked just like me with dark hair, green eyes and tanned skin. _Benjiman raised an eye brow at her.

"Work experiance, Belle? Remember?" Taylor asked me.

"Ohh yeh." I looked at Benjiman apologetically.

"Hey, theres always room for one more." He said flashing his sparkling white teeth at me and Taylor in a totally unnatural smile for his face.

After about 5 minutes of driving he pulled up outside a breakfast place opening the doors of his car.

"Girls should eat in a morning." He gave me his cocky half smile.

"And not at any other part of the day huh?" Taylor said placing a hand on her hip and raising as eye brow. _Cocky twat she is. _

Now it was Benjiman's turn to raise an eye brow. "No, I believe girls should eat 3 meals aday at least. Skinney things don't do nothing for me." He winked making Taylor role her eyes and me blush.

The waitor took our orders, and I could just picture his notes...

_Benjiman Burton_

_2 pancakes with golden syrup, a coffee and a breakfast buiscuit, honey flavored._

_Bailey Ellis_

_Bacon, Egg, sausage sandwitch with tomato sauce, cup of tea with 2 sugars, 3 cookies, a scone and jam._

_Taylor Ellis_

_Full english breakfast, glass of milk, 2 slices of toast and a jam donut_

Benjiman must think were fat. I smiles at the tought tucking into my breakfast as Benjiman smiled at me from across the table.

* * *

><p>As we got to the ARC Taylor pulled out the card Lester had given her as the security guards gave her a wierd look and one of their eye's didn't leave her ass.<p>

Walking past him a slapped his face and obviously he knew what for as he didn't react. Benjiman pulled out his card and we alked to the main operations area talking about our lives and about out conection to Helen Cutter.

~_Flash back~_

_"Why daddy? Why?" I asked as the 3 year old me whined at my dad as he handed us over to social services._

_Taylor said "Bye-Bye da...da" _

_Sienna said nothing she just cried. He watched us as we were rammed into a tiny car as he placed his out streched fingers on the glass of the back window. My hand went to his touching the cold glass as the car drove away taking us to the childrens home._

_I took Taylors hand in mine as her smile faltered and she started to cry. We've been close ever since._

_~End of Flash back~_

Talking about my live I looked into Benjimans eyes and burst into tears at the horribal memories, I ran off to my lab.

I heard a knock on the door and Tatlor walked in followed by Emily.

"What's wrong Bailey?" Emily asked me been her usual worried self.

"I just thought about my birth parents and sometimes... it's... it's just too much! I hate them Emily! Helen abandoned us and Nick gave us up like that! He jumped at the chance to get rid of us!" I said as tears drifted down my face.

"Hey, Belle, don't let that upset you. wehad a good child hood. Mom looked after us great, she loved us more than any mother has ever loved a child." Taylor said smiling a little.

"Yeh, I know Tay... It's just... Gemma wasn't our real mom. How could our real parents give us up like that?" I asked her.

"Because, Cutter couldn't cope. You were always your mothers children more and when Helen "died" he thought that he wasn't capable as a father." Emily anwsered.

"Yeh..." Taylor agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Later as I was walking down the hallway I bumped into Benjiman. He smiled at me nodding his head then carried on down the corridoor. As I walked to the ADD, I saw Becker there talking to Jess and I decided to go to the Armorey. I wasn't suppost to use an EMD. I did though, yes I could shoot, it came as a second nature to me. I spread my legs sholder width apart, holding the EMD at arms lenth with both hands, I took aim for the center of a target and fired.<p>

~_Flash back~_

_Sitting in the childrens home on my bed, the pink fluffy pillow on my bed was covered with flower after the girl I shared my bedroom with threw water on me then a bag of flower. I was cold, the flower had dried and gone all crusty in my hair as it mixed with the water. I wanted to be with my sisters, but no. They were cute, all the foster families wanted them. I was small and skinney, half my ribs showing from the lack of food I got here. It was my fault really, I just didn't go down for it._

_Danielle shouted us down for dinner, she was the 15 year old girl who helped the social workers out, she lived hear but they treated her like an adult. She came upstairs and started to take Ellie's stuff out the bedroom clearing her bump bed. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked my small voice bearly carrying across the room._

_She turned around slowly letting her eyes linger on me as a frown erupted on her pretty features. Her dark blue eyes had pitty in them as she ran her fingers through her blonde wild curls._

_"You gave me a fright Bailey. I'm clearing Ellie's stuff out because your sisters are coming back, and Ellie is moving rooms." Danielle said in her high pitched posh voice._

_I smiled and then looked at my crusty hands as she was waiting for an explination._

_"Ellie." Was all I said, her name was like an explination, she always picked on other kids._

_"Right, ok. I'll bring you up a sandwitch while you go wash and dress in some clean clothes." Danielle said shaking her head._

_~End of flashback~_

I groaned at the memory as I placed the EMD on the edge of a table. Walking slowly to the kitchens, I tripped slightly over my own feet. _Ughh. I'm so clumsey sometimes! _I gathered my self dusting down the pink dress I was wearing, fastening my leather jacket as I felt a slight chill.

_Lockdown! Lockdown! Evacuate! Evacuate! _

The alarms went off and I gasped, I'd never heard this before. All the main team went to the main opperations room and Taylor was there staring blankly at Becker as he shuffeled her to the closing door.

"No! I'm staying!" She said as she jumped from his grip... then the door shut.

On the screen was an anomally. It was in the ARC. I looked at the location and it was in my office! Great... that looked good didn't it? On the CCTV Jess had managed to get up there was a creature, It looked like a giant drafong fly to be honest... and behind it was a hairless ape with no ears.

More of them started to come through. Horribal snarling creatures... and on their head. they had thing... Cylinder objects that looked mand made.

"Predators and megaopterans... with nural clamps." Connor wispered.

Abby gasped and Becker groaned. I looked at the creatures that had somehow managed to open the door. They were heading for the menagerie.

I looked at the screan before grabbing an EMD. "There not touching Rowan or Willow. I won't let them!" I hissed at Becker and Benjiman as they tried to stop me. Taylor Kicked Becker in the face before punching Benjiman in the gut.

"Go!" She shouted snatching an EMD off Becker and running after me. I turned around to glance at her and Abby was also following us. She winked at me as I turned back to keep on running.

The creatures were there. I could hear them. The menagerie was big. I remember that when I first came here they had to rebulid it because of all the creatures. It was like a zoo.

2 tyrannosaurus rex's

_Matilda and Terrie_

7 tricreatops

_Izzy, Coco, Poppy, Ziggy, Trevor, Nina, Harley_

6 raptors

_Josh_, _Kipkay_, _Lou_, _Lulu_, _Kinzy_, _Dizzy_

4 velociraptors

_Kandy_, _Jules_, _Diamond_, _White tip_

5 diiactodon

_Sid_, _Nancy_ (_there children_!) _Opal_, _DD_, _Mulan_

3 smilodons

_Jasper_, _Allice_ (_My cub that_ _I claimed_) _Willow_

1 Giant Cheetah

_Rowan_

1 Microraptor

_Nessie_

1 Mamoth

_Manny_

1 Dracorex

_Princess_

_And thats all I could remember..._

There were so many of them but each one I had a special bond with. Willow lived with her parents Alice and Japser and so did Rowan, she was somehow accepted by them. My small Microraptor couldnt defend her self even if she was with afew other bird type creatures. I had to get their fast.

As I steped into out side into the menagerie (When I say outside It was a big greenhouse like building with grass beneth our feet) I gasped at all the Animals, they were banging against cages and pankcking, the evil creatures were here and I could sense them. Making my way cauciously to the encloser where Willow and Rowan were kept, I heard a growl that was filled with pain... then It ended. Walking into the cage was the most horribal thing I ever did. Blood splattered the walls and in the cornor devouring 2 of the cats was a predator.

I screamed drawing its attention and then I shot it. I have never aimed so perfectly. The creature dropped and I ran ove rto the cats. It was the elder ones. The ones I wasnt too bothered about... but where were the cubs.

"Rowan! Williow! Come to me!" I shouted as I rubbed a hand though my hair. Turning towards the yelp I heard another predator lunged it's self at Willow. She was only half grown, but she attacked it trying to save Rowan. Rowan stayed cowered in the cornor until it was over. With one swift move the predator was emobalised by Willow.

I grabbed them both... well I lifted Rowan and pulled Willow along with a piece of rope that was used for catching stray creatures that escaped. _Nessie. _I had to find her. I looked around for Abby and Taylor. They were nowhere to be seen.

_The noise stopped. _I turned around and a predator was frozen in motion behind me as well as a megaopteran. Falling to the floor gasping at the sharp pain in my back I must have fainted...

I woke up.

"The creatures are all alive exept 2 of the smilodons." Abby said touching my hand.

"I was attacked." I said but the words didn't come out quite right, I ment them as question but they came out as a statement.

Taylor nodded as she waled into the infermary with Nessie, Willow and Rowan.

I moved to stroke them but moaned in agony at the pain in my back. touching it, it felt tender and it hurt badly.


End file.
